Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 1.
Here is Part 1 of Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of 17. Transcript *Narrator: There has been so many legends and stories being told on the Island of Sodor. (the scene opens at nighttime where all the engines are fast asleep) Most of them are brought up whenever long periods of fog and mist come, and the engines are bringing up with these supernatrual tales. (some engines, still awake, go past the sheds at night) There is one story particular that has recently been brought up. One that gives children nightmares in the worst way. (as some engines awake, a gleeful Chug backs into Danville station and couples up to Jerome and Travis. With a blast on his whistle, Chug puffs out of the station) Once upon a time, there was an engine, who used to work on Sodor. Long before Chug arrived and do you know who that will be? Yes! And the story goes something like. (the scene goes to the other railway where some steam locomotives are shunting and pulling freight and passenger trains) And look who that is. Yes! That is No. 17. So let's continue the story. 17 is a steam engine, who is waiting at the docks one night to take his passengers. He had a similar shape like Chug, (17's wheels are shown) with two small leading wheels, four small driving wheels, (17's funnel, lamphat, bell, and tender are shown), a little tender at the back, a big tall funnel, a little lamp hat, a bell, (17's whistle and dome are shown before his cowcatcher and No. 17 are shown) a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome with a whistle on top, a little cowcatcher in front, and had the number 17 on his cab sides. He was No. 17 and was an old but kind engine with a broad smile and wrinkles at the end of his mouth. All the passengers were all on board on 17's coaches and the conductor blew his whistle. *Engineer: Full steam ahead, 17. *17: Sure thing. (gives a blast on his whistle and pulls out of the station, taking two coaches, a baggage car, another coach, and a caboose with him) *Narrator: 17 was soon puffing down the line in the countryside, with the rails humming and the coaches, baggage car, and caboose rattling behind him. The moon were full, the signals were up, and the wind were blowing gracefully. (in the engine's room, the fireman stokes the fire with coal) As they approached the station, it happened. (the driver tries to stop the train, but fails when 17 speeds through and whistles loudly) The driver applied the brakes, but 17 kept on going and shot past the station. He started to go faster and faster. *Engineer: 17, what are you up to?! *Narrator: 17 didn't answer. He just kept on going. Suddenly, they were switched off the line, heading away from the main line. Then the driver and fireman saw in horror that they were heading toward a cliff were a viaduct was being built! *Engineer: 17, don't! You'll have us killed! *17: And that's exactly what I want to do. *Narrator: The driver and fireman scrambled and fiddled with the controls, desperately trying their best to stop 17, but it was no use. *17: And killing us all is exactly what I want to do. (laughs evilly as the train workers and passengers jump off the train unharmed, and as 17 and his train cars fall, a Goofy holler can be heard from 17 when he falls) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (some crashing sound effects from Looney Tunes can be heard) *Narrator: The train had crashed through the blockade and into the ravine below, killing only 17 and his train cars. Luckily, 17's crew and the passengers have jumped off unharmed, except for 17, who had no eyewithnesses and survivors killed. (the wreck of 17 and his train cars are found at night until the morning comes when the workmen arrive) The wreck was found by the workman the following day, but they couldn't identify who the engine was, due to being blown and scrapped beyond the train wreck, of course. When the investigators came, they had very little evidence to go on. (the investigators come and look around) Only 17's train crew and passengers had jumped off and survived and have thought of trying to save the locomotive and the passengers, but to no avail, they couldn't save the overheated train engine and the ruined train cars. The investigators ruled it as a normal logic train accident with mechanical failure to the controls of occurs of the crash. *(Many years later...) *Narrator: Years later, the construction of the viaduct had been commenced. (the viaduct is completed) However, as the rails were layed and the work on the bridge was completed, many railway workmen and staff reported seeing a ghost train rushing by? (at nighttime, as everyone is asleep, a ghost train version of 17 and his train cars goes over the viaduct, whistling fit to burst and cursing at a high voice before screaming into the darkness and dissapearing) Many witnesses didn't know that it was the ghost of 17 haunting the viaduct, but nobody really knew whenever to believe it or not, and stories have persisted, that according to those, who had heard about the story... ...know that every year on the date of the accident, 17 runs again as a warning to others, plunging in the gap, screehing like a lost soul! *He has returned from the dead and runs once more... The railway has a hidden legend that no one ever knows... That this is the story, which is about to be told, and I call it... Seth Cvengros's Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) - The Untold Story of No. 17. Category:Seth Cvengros